Such accommodations have the serious disadvantage that dairy animals deposit their droppings in randomly chosen places. When the animal lies down, it is, in particular, the udder that is contaminated, so that it is necessary, at least before the animal is milked, that the udder of each animal be cleaned manually. In addition, other parts of the animal are soiled as well and thus must also be cleaned. Moreover, because the droppings get mixed with the straw spread on the floor and with urine, they contaminate the stable floor to a significant extent. The cleaning of the stable, too, is a laborious, highly time-consuming and hence an expensive operation.